Five Times One
by LittleJaybird
Summary: Five times the team discover something new about Robin and one time he simply told them. Written as a fill for DepplelCk"s challenge.


Hi people! This is the first fanfiction I have posted! Rated K+ for J's slightly dirty mouth. This is a fill for DepplelCk's challenge "Five times the team discovers something new about Robin and the one time he tells them"

Disclaimer: I do NOT own young Justice otherwise season two would be a year after season one and Robin would be the main character.

**~THIS~IS~A~BREAK~LINE~**

It was a stereo-typical, normal day at Mount Justice. Artemis and Wally were arguing, Kaldur was reading his book of the week, the newly-named Conner Kent was watching TV, and Megan was baking cookies. Suddenly the zeta-beam whirred; "recognized, Robin B-01, Batman 02"*

Batman's gravelly voice called to the teens, "Suit up team. Briefing room in five minutes, you have a mission" Once they had all arrived he continued "There is a new arms dealer on the black market. His base of operations is in Coast City. Your job is to gather information on him. Routines, employees, employers, friends, habits, physical descriptions, anything. You will not be leaving until you have ID him, have enough information to do so or something happens that requires you to call for an evacuation. Do not engage, we do not know currently know if he has any powers or weaknesses while he has us at a disadvantage since we are well known."

"Do not worry Batman; we will follow your orders." Aqualad calmly said.

"As you all have proved many times in the past. You will be flying in, Robin has the directions. You are dismissed" Batman ground out in his usual monotone.

The team rushed to the bio-ship excited for their new mission.

**~THIS~IS~A~BREAK~LINE~**

When the team arrived at Coast City they were nearly all tired, going all the way across the United states was not a fun thing to do, but Robin still seemed energetic.

"Dude! How are you still so, awake?" questioned one extremely hungry speedster.

Robin smiled, "I've been up for days on end many times, in comparison to some of the stakeouts Batman takes me on that flight was quick. Come on, that's where we are staying for this mission!" with that Robin charged toward a small and normal looking house, the rest of the team followed him.

**~THIS~IS~A~BREAK~LINE~**

Artemis stared at the inside of the place with awe. The brick house may have looked average from the outside, but on the inside it was another story. All there was on the ground floor was four bedrooms, a bathroom and a staircase leading downwards. Downstairs the place was huge. There was a fully stocked kitchen, four more bedrooms, a training room, a computer room, weaponry, a single cell jail, a med lab, and a small rec room.

Wally had already started eating, after exploring the whole place in under a minute. Artemis rolled her eyes choosing to focus on the rest of the group instead. Aqualad was checking out the bedrooms with Superboy who was also watching Miss Martian look through the food. Artemis ten turned slowly in a circle, trying to locate the youngest of the team, who promptly appeared directly in front of her. The archer yelped and back-pedaled.

Robin laughed creepily before handing her a camera, "Kaldur said I should take you and go set up the surveillance cameras and microphones!"

That kid was way too excited for a stakeout, but Artemis didn't comment, instead asking, "Why us?"

The boy wonder shrugged "Stealthiest, I guess."

"Okay, let's go." The girl said with a tired sigh. Was a nap too much to ask for!

**~THIS~IS~A~BREAK~LINE~**

The two humans snuck through the streets of Coast City to the warehouse where people had reported seeing the new arms dealer. They had just started to set the cameras out when Robin froze and held a finger to his lips then pointed at the courtyard. A man wearing a red hood had just walked out of the building, arguing with a person over a phone.

They were too far away to make out the words, but the hooded man seemed angry. Artemis motioned to Robin, asking if they should get closer, the raven haired teen nodded. While they approached the voice became clearer as well as the fact that the man held an AK-47.

Artemis and Robin soon were able to hear the conversation clearly. The man was talking about selling gun, but it sounded like he and the man on the other end of the phone was disagreeing with the price.

The conversation ended abruptly with the AK-47 man yelling into the phone "Fine! If you don't like my prices you can go to hell, I've plenty other buyers who would be happy for the goods!"

Artemis smiled as she turned to Robin, first night out and they had already located the buyer, but Robin was pale. "We need to call Batman; I know who the buyer is." The thin boy murmured.

The elder teen was confused, sure she was glad the seller was identified, but what was going on? What could push Robin's "Get traught or get dead" attitude out the window? Whatever it was it couldn't be good.

The two swiftly and silently moved to exit the warehouse area, they had almost made it when they were intercepted and surrounded by goons.

Artemis moved into a battle stance and could tell Robin was doing the same behind her when the thugs all pulled on gas masks. "What the-" Artemis began but was cut off by a loud hissing noise and a bullet-proof glass box surrounded them. Smoke began to thicken around them, both Robin and Artemis then realized what it was, knockout gas.

The teens banged on the glass, trying to escape. Robin was the first one down and Artemis soon followed. The last thing Artemis saw before passing out was a red helmet.

**~THIS~IS~A~BREAK~LINE~**

When the green archer awoke the first thing she noticed was she wasn't tied up, the second thing was that Robin was staring at her, looking mildly embarrassed, but also free.

She had sat up and was about to start questioning Robin on what had happened when she realized the third thing, the man with the red hood was in the room.

"Hi." She said meekly.

"Hey." He responded, then turned to Robin, "What the hell are you doing here Birdie? Did Daddy Dearest send you to try to talk me down? And who's your girlfriend"

Robin blushed. "She's not my girlfriend!" He exclaimed, "She's my teammate!"

Artemis was surprised when the villain simply replied, "Good, and for the first question?"

The boy wonder winced "Batman got reports of a new arms trafficker down here and sent the team to investigate. I think you may have to work on your stealth some more Jay."

"Jay" chuckled, "But he still doesn't know it's me right?"

Robin nodded

"Good. Are you gonna tell him?"

Robin nodded again, this time looking apologetic.

"I guess I didn't even really need to ask did I Goldie? Oh well." Jay sighed then made a waving motion at Artemis and Robin. "Go on, shoo. See ya at Christmas birdie!"

Robin sent a small smile at Jay and then pulled the stunned Artemis toward the door.

**~THIS~IS~A~BREAK~LINE~**

As soon as the duo got back Robin went to the computer room without speaking to anyone and Artemis was bombarded with questions.

"What happened?"

"What took you so long?"

"Did you uncover any information?"

"Did you find a McDonalds?"

Artemis was unsure if she could have answered any of the questions, even if she had enough time in between them to speak. She still couldn't figure out _exactly_ what had happened I the warehouse, but one thing was for sure, she wanted answers.

Robin emerged from the computer room around half an hour later. "Batman says we can start heading back, the information Artemis and I gathered tonight was enough to figure out who the seller was."

The rest of the team exchanged surprised looks. Well that was fast.

**~THIS~IS~A~BREAK~LINE~**

Artemis tried to approach Robin a few times to ask him what had happened in the warehouse on the way back to Mount Justice but he was always talking with another member of the team. She didn't manage to confront Robin until they got back to the mountain.

Artemis pulled him aside before they could start the debriefing. "What on earth was that! Who was that guy? Why did he say he would see you at Christmas!?" She yelled at him in the sound-proofed room.

Robin looked at her tiredly, "That was my older brother, Red Hood" He smiled at her surprised face, "You're not the only one with a villain in the family"

Robin had left the room before Artemis had realized the boy wonder just revealed that he knew her family's record. She smiled.

Robin the Boy Wonder was more like her than she had thought.

**~THIS~IS~A~BREAK~LINE~**

Okay, to explain something right away, I did Christmas because that's my family's main get together holiday, And it is likely the most celebrated holiday in the world. Sorry for the over-abundant break-lines. Also, if you don't know, Red Hood is Jason Todd, the second Robin (but I made him older)

Thanks for reading!

-Jay B.

EDIT:7/21/2013, added "break-lines".


End file.
